


Amortentia [drarry one shot]

by Chloenicholas



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloenicholas/pseuds/Chloenicholas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Harry tries to slip Draco a love potion but he catches him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever one shot, so it's not exactly long, I hope you enjoy!!

Harry's actions and mood towards Draco always suggested he hated the pureblood, but what if this was a lie?

Harry, not giving her the real reason, had begged Hermione to make him the potion, hoping to be able to slip it into Draco's morning pumpkin juice.

Harry was sure Draco wouldn't return the feelings he had for him, even if he was the so called chosen one.

"Here's the Amortentia, Harry. Please tell me the stupid idea you have in mind?" Hermione asked him, the morning the plan was going to take place.

"Who says this is for me? It's not a stupid idea, Mione." Harry said, clutching the vial of potion.

"Well, whatever you do, don't be stupid. The potion is very dangerous, Harry." Hermione sighed, knowing she had no way of talking Harry out of this plan.

Walking down to the great hall, under his invisibility cloak, Harry approached the Slytherin table, definitely not looking where he was going, tripping right in front of his crush, his so called enemy. The invisibility cloak had fallen off him.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" The blonde Slytherin said, Harry blushing like mad.

"I-um." he saw the blond look down at the vial in his hand. He had been caught.

"Is that a love potion, potter?" Draco smirked, making Harry blush even more.

"So what if it is, Malfoy?" The raven haired boy spoke back, picking himself up off of the floor.

"And who where you trying to give that potion too?" Draco spoke close to Harry's ear, sending a few shivers down his spine.

"You." Harry whispered to the Slytherin.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that?" Draco looked at the Gryffindor oddly.

"It was for y-you, okay?" Harry stuttered, not really caring who heard.

The blonde grabbed the raven haired boy by the hand, giving him a tingly feeling in his stomach. He dragged them both to an empty classroom, located near the hall, closing the door and locking it behind them.

"So, you have feelings for me, potter?" Draco grinned, teasing the younger wizard.

"N-no, definitely not!" The Gryffindor had enough. The person he wanted the most was standing right in front of him, and all he wanted to do was kiss him. The Slytherin shot him a look to say 'don't lie' and Harry finally confessed. "Okay, maybe...yes." he sighed. He'd admitted one of his secrets since he came out to his best friends, Ron and Hermione.

"Good, because I didn't know how I was going to say that to you." Harry looked shocked, was he hearing the older wizard correctly?

"Well, I told you the truth." Harry stated clearly.

The blond wizard walked in front of the boy with the glasses and looked in his eyes. 'Such beautiful green eyes' he thought to himself. He looked down at his perfect lips, ones he wants to kiss so much. Draco started leaning in, close to the other wizards ear. "Scared, Potter?" He smirked, before pressing his lips against Harry's.

 

He'd never felt something so perfect, so natural, something so right.


	2. Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> It’s been a long time since I posted this, but I had the urge to write a second part, so enjoy! :)

It had been two whole years since Harry had kissed Draco Malfoy of all people. It had felt so right for him. The two boys had made it official not long after that, since their feelings had been so strong for each other.  Telling his best friends had been really tricky for him. So tricky, he avoided telling anyone for a month. He didn't know how to tell his friends he liked boys back then, but he didn't know how to tell them he had fallen in love with one, especially that person being Draco Malfoy. Draco had never been so happy. His housemates had never seen him act so suspiciously.

Hermione had supported Harry's decision from the moment he told her. She had never seen the boy so happy over something like this. Draco had even apologised to her for everything he had done over their years at hogwarts. Ron, on the other hand, was not entirely okay with it since the Slytherin boy had hated the group, or so he thought, all that time.

Before long, the whole school had known about the relationship, which meant Draco had no choice but to tell his parents. Lucius had been furious upon hearing the words 'I'm gay' come out his sons mouth and that he said he was in love with Harry Potter, but seeing how happy talking about Harry made his son, he came to terms with it. Narcissa had been very accepting of her son, even offering to invite Harry over for dinner which they had planned for the next school holiday.

++

Term time had almost come to an end, which meant Draco had become unusually happy. Harry was going home with him for the week. "Harry, are you sure you're okay with this? My parents won't mind if you say no." Draco said, sitting with the boys head in his lap, stroking the dark hair with his fingertips. The two were outside by the black lake, sitting by the overgrown tree that sat on the ledge of the river, it's branches falling gracefully into the water.

"Draco, I'm fine with it. I promise." Harry sat up, Draco feeling a longing for his warmth. Harry slowly cupped the blondes face, stroking his pale cheek. Malfoy's cheeks were warm and rosy, every touch of Harry's was special to him.

"Okay. I just hope my parents don't make a fool out of me." Draco sighed, Harry feeling his worry. "I've never brought anyone home before, especially a boyfriend. It's special for me, I don't want it to go wrong."

"It won't." Harry said, still stroking his boyfriends cheek. The raven haired boy leaned in, placing his lips upon the tip of his boyfriends nose, trailing kisses down to his lips. The touch itself felt wonderful for both boys. So right. Draco shivered under his touch. Harry's lips on his lips was like the perfect match.

They broke apart, Draco resting his forehead against Harry's as they realised it was about to get dark outside. "We should go back inside before we get caught." Draco said. Harry nodded, pulling the smaller boy up with him, placing his arm around his waist.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow." Harry smiled. Draco smiled back. It wasn't often that Harry could catch the boy giving a genuine smile.

"Me too." The two boys made their way back to their common rooms, packing away their last bit of clothing for the week. They couldn't wait for the week ahead.

++

As the students boarded the train, Harry pulled Draco into the compartment with Ron and Hermione. "Must you bring him, Harry?" Ron scoffed, chewing at a licorice stick. Hermione swatted the boys arm with her book, giving Draco a smile.

"Hi Draco." Hermione said before opening her book. She diverted her eyes from the boys, looking down at the pages of her book.

"Nice to see you too, Weasel." Draco said as he took a seat next to Harry, the pair holding hands.

"Draco!" Harry said sternly as he squeezed his hand. "Stop fighting." Draco had nodded, muttering a small apology at Ron who had accepted it. Draco took out a book from his bag, trying to make the journey go faster.

They soon arrived back at King's Cross. As the two boys stepped off the train, they were met by Draco's parents looking as pristine as always. Narcissa was dressed in her finest lilac robes, her hair pinned in a spectacular bun with not one hair out of place. Lucius was dressed in his finest pressed suit, his cane held under his left arm.

"Draco!" His mother greeted him. "Harry, it's wonderful to meet you!" The woman smiled at her sons lover, shaking his hand. Harry smiled back, greeting the pureblood woman.

"Draco." Lucius nodded at his son, then turning his attention to Harry. "Harry, welcome." He said in his dull tone, giving a stiff smile to the raven haired boy. He said hello back, not knowing where to divert his eyes.

The quartet apparated back to Malfoy manor. Harry still disliked the feeling of being apparated. Lucius quickly disappeared to his study, leaving the three standing in the hall awkwardly. "I hope it's okay with you two sharing a room? I had to try and persuade my husband to not give you a separate room from Draco's." Narcissa smiled at Harry who had gone red. Draco sporting a similar colour.

"Mum, it's fine. I'm sure Harry is fine with it? If not, I'm sure we can get you another room sorted." Draco shuffled, hoping it would be okay. He wanted to share a room.

"It's fine, thank you!" Harry smiled at the Witch, who nodded.

"If you need anything while you're here, Draco will help. Your belongings should be up in Draco's room. Draco, do show Harry where the bathroom and Library are. I want him to feel much at home as possible." She gave her son a hug, walking into the opposite direction.

"Please ignore my parents." Draco scratched the back of his neck, looking down at his shoes.

"It's fine, Draco. Honestly. It's cute." Harry chuckled, taking his boyfriend's hand. "So, how about that house tour?" Draco pulled the boy along to the end of the hallway.

"This is the library. It's my favourite place in the entire house. I can think in there, read in there, and there's even a desk for writing to people if you want to." Harry looked amazed. The room, lined with the finest oak wood bookshelves he had seen. There must have been at least a thousand books in the room.

Draco led Harry upstairs, pointing to a fancy door on the right. "That's the bathroom. There's a shower and a bath, whatever you fancy. There are also clean towels in the cupboard as you walk in." Draco smiled.

As they walked to the end of the floor, they reached a room with a deep green door, silver details around the edges. "This is my room, and your room." He added. Harry looked amazed. One bed. A desk, a book shelf, a wardrobe, a broom holder, even a small couch and window seat.

"This is amazing." Harry looked amazed at how beautiful the room really was. And how clean it was thanks to the house elves.

"I hope it's okay for you? I like to spend quite a lot of time in my room when I'm at home." Draco sat on the window seat which gave a spectacular view to the gardens of Malfoy Manor. Being winter, the garden was covered in bare trees and a layer of bitter frost.

"It's perfect, Draco. Really. Thank you for this." Harry would much prefer this to Hogwarts. He already felt right at home. He took a seat on the  window next to Draco, looking into his eyes. His ocean eyes.

Draco moved in slowly, closing his eyes, Harry doing the same. As if like magic, their lips found each other's through closed eyes. It was slow, but passionate. Their lips moving together in sync. Slowly getting out of breath, both boys pulled away, fingers intertwined. Draco's lips tingled, longing for Harry's lips again.

"Malfoy, we've never said this to each other before, but I'm ready." Harry took a deep breath, stroking his thumb against the boys closed hand. "I love you. I love you, Draco Malfoy." Harry smiled wide. He meant it. He meant it from the bottom of his heart.

"And I love you, Harry Potter."  Both boys smiled wide, leaning in for another kiss. Harry had found his home, he had found his love, all with the boy he never knew he could have fallen in love with at first.


End file.
